The applicant markets a lighting strip system of this kind under the trade name “SLOTLIGHT infinity”. A schematic cross section through this lighting strip system is depicted in FIG. 6, said cross section showing a corresponding support rail 100 and also—only implied here—a luminaire 101 which is held in the support rail 100. The luminaire 101 has an LED light source 102 (LED=light-emitting diode) for producing light. A light outlet opening 103 for the light is delimited in this case by the support rail 100 which is covered using the light-permeable cover 104.
For assembly purposes, the cover 104 in this case can be rolled up into a roll and carried over a shoulder, for example, and unrolled bit by bit and connected to the support rail 100 in a latching manner, so that the light outlet opening 103 is increasingly covered. The optical properties of the cover 104 are defined in this case and are practically unchangeable.
A rollable profile part which is suitable for covering a channel is known from DE 10 2014 204 136 A1.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of specifying a corresponding improved cover, an arrangement which comprises a corresponding cover and an optically active element, and also a corresponding improved lighting strip system. In particular, the possibility should be opened up in this case for the cover to be modified in a particularly suitable manner with respect to the optical properties.